Home and Away
by Estriel
Summary: 1 elven Prince+1 rescuer elf + 1 beautiful maid= trouble! Legolas! Please R&R, lovely ppl!almost done!
1. Life

Home and Away...with you each day.  
  
Ali loved four things. Ice cream, Chocolate, Legolas and her friends. It was that simple. So, one day, she was dreaming away about sitting on a beach, with Legolas, eating chocolate ice cream with him, her friends nearby, when she fell into her imagination. This happens to people more often than they know. For example, when you are asleep, you fall into your imagination when you dream. And when she woke up, she straight away realised what she had done. She sat up, and said to herself, "This isn't Kansas anymore Toto!" A rustle in the nearby bushes startled her, and a young man emerged. "Arwen en amin, Amin essa naa Eros. Mani naa essa en lle?" Ali could have sworn he was talking Greek. "Hi...I'm Alexandra." Then she remembered where she had heard it before. Her friends Emma and Emma, where also obsessed with LotR and had started to teach themselves Eldalie, a language spoken by the elves. They had tried to teach her some, but given up when she kept asking "Does Legolas speak it?" "Uhhhm...Amin essa Alexandra?" she tried hopefully. The elf smiled and laughed. She tried again, more confidently. "Quel re, Heru en amin."  
  
He spoke quickly, and she only caught the occasional word. It was even harder, considering that the speaker was gorgeous and the language flowed from his lips like a small waterfall. "Arwenamin, Khila amin." She knew that meant 'My lady, follow me.' So she did, as there really wasn't a choice. Walking lightly through the forest with Eros was amazing. The scenery was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Tall trees towered above her, bending benevolently over her, while small bushes gently stroked her ankles. She felt very peaceful, somehow sure she was in no danger. Then they entered a clearing, to find a group of elves standing by some horses. Eros approached them, saying "Vendui! He essa naa Alexandra.." Then wandered off into Eldalie. Soon an elf, older than the others, obviously the leader looked at Ali. "My Lady Alexandra. How come you to be in these woods?" Ali was pleased-finally someone that spoke English! "My Lord, I do not know. Perhaps magic? One minute I was at home, the next minute I was here, and Eros found me. Could you please tell him I say thankyou? I only know a little of your language." He nodded and spoke to Eros who bowed to her, and spoke. The other elf translated. "He says it was a pleasure to rescue a lady as lovely as yourself. I am Arantheir. Will you accompany us to our city?" Ali had finished blushing, and curiosity had the better of her. "Of course, Thankyou! Where is your city? What is it called?" He smiled. "It is known as Mirkwood, in your tongue. It is two days from here." Ali gasped... "Prince Legolas' city?" He nodded. "Well, The kingdom of his father, Thranduil. We are of his guard. Do you know the Prince?"  
  
She sighed. "Unfortunately, no. But I know of him. Best archer in Middle Earth, heir to throne, etc." Arantheir raised an eyebrow, but before he could speak, she interrupted him. "You have to teach me how to do that!" He laughed, she was engaging, friendly and beautiful. She would be a pleasure to have as company. Morale was low, since they had not found the band of Orcs that were terrorising the borders of Mirkwood, and that had been their special task. He found that she trusted easily and implicitly, no questions asked and the elves liked her, while he was thinking, they had crowded around her, eager to learn more about this mischievous maiden. She was obviously half-elven, her ears told them so, and her laugh had a quality that made you want to laugh too, and not let her stop laughing. Her hair was bound up, a fiery red gold colour that glinted in the sunlight. He called to them. (# My friends, let us mount. It is a long way to go yet. #) Ali was helped up behind Eros, who was a little protective of her, as she admitted "Umm, okay, this is new." To them, and Arantheir translated.  
  
As they galloped through the trees, she had to admit she felt safer than she had ever felt in her life, with Eros' arms around her, and the other elves sticking near them. She loved the elves, they were courteous, friendly, merry and always sensitive to each others emotions. Eros talked to her when they slowed down, teaching her some simple Eldalie she might need. He taught her by pointing at things, then saying the word. He smiled at her delight when she already knew the word for tree, and laughed when she made an easy mistake; the word for twig sounded very similar to the word for kiss! They travelled for longer than she had ever gone before, but she hardly even noticed the time pass as she laughed at Arantheir and Eros. Unknowingly, she had brightened a, before tedious, journey, with her laughter and smiles. Arantheir rode beside them for a short way, talking to Eros, obviously his second in command. "So you and Eros are good friends?" She asked, observing the smiles and teasing that went between the two elves. "We are," replied Arantheir "We have known each other for 1400 years." Ali's mind reeled. "That's a long time!" 


	2. Is

1 Chapter 2 "Is"  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would know about it.  
  
Summary: In this chapter, we have the first camp, should be interesting, as Ali has never slept outside before, and is afraid of the dark...The question is, who will comfort her?  
  
  
  
As the afternoon became late, and the shadows grew long, Ali snuggled into her cloak. The company had decided to pitch camp a little way off a stream they knew, and they were very close now. She was so tired...She yawned, surprising herself, and Arantheir noticed her eyelids drooping. In high elven, he murmured  
  
~ She is almost asleep, Eros. Do not wake her, she has a long day ahead, and she can eat on the move tomorrow. ~  
  
Eros nodded, and Ali slowly fell into sleep, with Eros' warm, comforting presence right behind her. As she slept, she dreamed...  
  
A beautiful man...No, he was an elf. Standing next to her. She looked at him, and felt no love, unlike the tender eyes he gazed on her with. Another voice, that sounded familiar, caused her to turn, a rush of love pouring through her, and the first elf was gone. In his place was Eros, and he reached for her hand, whispering "Never be alone, Melomin, never be without love, without me" The last was a breathy sigh as he began to fade. She grasped at him, trying to anchor him to her, as she knew once he was gone, he would never return. She called out, and heard a soft voice say "I will bring him." She was frightened without him, her first link to this strange world. She then heard his voice calling back to her.  
  
"Ali, I am here, you are safe, Lirimaer, I will keep you safe..."  
  
She sat up, awake, tears pouring down her face. "Eros...It was so real! I...you... Please don't go yet!" She clung to his arm, and he patted her back soothingly "It is well, I will not leave you." Ever, his mind added, I wish to remain beside you forever, but his mind cried out: you have only known her a day! How can you say this to her?  
  
Ali had calmed down now, she sat next to Eros, by the campfire and shivered in her blanket. Arantheir had been sure her dream was unusual, sent to her by the 'Valar', whoever they might be, because of the reaction she was having. Eros tried to persuade her to tell him of the dream, but she refused to speak of it. To be honest, although she didn't believe in 'prophecy' she thought that there was a chance that this could be a prophetic dream. It had seemed so real, and if what it had showed was true...She ate a lemba cake slowly, tasting the relaxing, energy giving food of the elves, her thoughts on the elf beside her.  
  
  
  
Eros noticed the far off look in her eyes, and turned the conversation to Mirkwood, telling her of the sights and her favourite person, Prince Legolas. Arantheir translated, and listened, aiding her understanding of their culture.  
  
"We have been friends since birth, but never see each other. He loves to roam, and I love my home, the forest." Ali jumped in with a question "Tell me about you and him, when you got into trouble!"  
  
"Well, my lady..."He smiled secretively, pleased he had engaged her attention, "Once, when we were 500, we tied the edge of King Thranduil's (A/N: Legolas' dad) robe to his throne on a feast day, and when he rose to speak, he couldn't!"  
  
Arantheir, Ali and Eros laughed, Ali shrieked, while Eros laughed deeply. Eros had a gift for storytelling that captured your imagination, and brought the characters to life. As he told her more of life at court, she fell asleep against his shoulder. He stopped when she let out a tiny snore (a/n: Sorry Ali!). He sat, awake through the night, thinking of what could be... 


	3. Like

1 Chapter 3 Like  
  
Summary: In this chapter we shall see Ali's arrival at Mirkwood...and maybe a certain Prince could enter into it?!...  
  
The next morning dawned, warm and bright. The elves rose early, intent on returning to their home forest as soon as they could. Eros did not wake Ali, he held her up to Arantheir, who was to carry her today. Arantheir gazed down upon the sleeping female.  
  
He conceded that she was lovely, and reminded him of his daughter, Arabeth. If, he thought, she could not return to her world, she was welcome to become as a daughter to him, for he was sad sometimes, without his wife who had sailed away, and she was so full of life, she brightened the darkness that surrounded her. As they came to the outskirts of Mirkwood, she stirred, and woke slowly. Arantheir greeted her.  
  
"Hail, Lirinaer. How are you, this morn?" Ali looked at the fatherly elf.  
  
"Arantheir...I feel better! I'm fine now...Where are we?" He smiled at her as Eros rode up. "Quel amrun, Ali. Sut naa lle?" She knew that meant 'Good morning Ali, how are you?' She smiled at him, and felt a surge of affection for this elf who had saved her, protected her and comforted her when she needed a friend most.  
  
"Feeling much better, thank you mellonamin. Sut naa lle?" She replied, content that these elves would look after her, whatever happened.  
  
Five hours later, they had passed the curious guards, who joked with some of the younger members of their company, especially Eros, Nuerth and Daerhn, who replied they had found "A new star" in her. She blushed, and laughed with them, teasing them about their beauty and the way they talked to their steeds. They were amazed to discover she had a pet dog at home, as dogs were only kept for hunting, by men. As the city came into view, she gasped in sheer wonderment at the silvery stairways, that spiralled upwards above her, the gentle hum of peaceful coversations, and the lilting voice of a minstrel that sang a soft song of love.  
  
"Do you like it?" Asked Arantheir, regarding her with a paternal stare. "Yes! Its so....peaceful, so calm, so alive! Where are we going?" She asked, the elves had already learned about her curious nature! Arantheir smiled reassuringly at her, he had noticed the nervous undertone in her voice. "We will take you to our General, who will either decide if you may stay, or pass the decision up to his superior. Do not worry, I will protect you. If you wish, you may stay with me and my daughter, Arabeth, until you wish to leave. You have many friends in our company, who are willing to assist you in any way possible, Ali." She smiled, almost sentimentally. "Awww, you guys..." She murmured, quoting 'Friends') Arantheir chuckled. He knew only one other with her spirit, and that was......  
  
Aha! Who is this? Will you ever learn to review as soon as the story is done? Go on...well, what are you doing here? Go on!  
  
Why are you still here? REVIEW DAMN YOU!  
  
Ditto above!  
  
I love you...If you'll review now? * Flutters eyelashes #  
  
Thankyou! 


	4. A

1 Chapter 4- A  
  
A/N: Well, I 'm almost pleased with this, since its the longest story I have up yet! If I could get to 25 reviews before Chapter 5, I'll make C5 the best and longest yet! Promise! In this chapter, we meet the mysterious elf in Ali's dream...In the flesh! Who will it be? Take a guess, If you don't know, you're either very new, very silly or ya can't b bothered to guess! For clues, read by bio...It really isn't hard! I love all my reviewees! You are wonderful, beautiful people and you should all be given medals! (For bravery?!)  
  
I would apologise to the person that this story is about, 'cept that would take away half the fun...I dare you to get back at me in a story!...you should write...We all know you can! Love ya Alcarin!  
  
  
  
"Prince Legolas?!" Squeaked Ali loudly. They were sitting in the Captains office, and Captain Laeros looked uncomfortable. She remembered the whole 'calm' thing Arantheir had lectured her upon, and sat quietly, inside racing with anticipation. The male elves returned to their conversation- namely, her. Eros had slipped off to stable their horses and she missed his reassuring presence. Arantheir, she trusted enough to leave everything to him, but something in the Captain's eyes made her nervous.  
  
Arantheir had noticed her unusual silence, but put it down to the absence of known things. He tried to remember that she was from 'far off' but she seemed to fit in so perfectly! Her Elfin skills needed to be brushed up upon, and her language was definitely rusty, but it sounded so familiar to him, that he was almost reminded of....Laeros was speaking.  
  
" Lady Alcarin, you will be made comfortable in the guest quaters of the palace for the time being. We will arrange some lessons for you in the morning, but nothing to tiring I suggest?" Ali nodded. Laeros stood.  
  
" Arantheir, if you would escort Lady Alcarin to the palace and ascertain where she will be placed, and tell the steward she is to have a maid to help her learn dress etc, please. Then return for a full report." He sounded slimy, Ali decided. He had a charm that covered a large layer of greasiness. Ali would stay as far away as possible from him.  
  
Arantheir led her towards a magnificent gleaming building, tall and white in the distance. They met Eros on the way, and in his hands was a small white parcel. Shyly, he offered it to Alcarin, who accepted it in surprise. "For me? Thankyou!" She gently unwrapped the soft material to uncover a net of transparent material with white gems and pearls inlaid. "Its amazing!" She gasped "But what is it?"  
  
A few hours later Ali and her new maid, Nerei were putting the finishing touches to Ali's evening attire. She had almost put up a fight about the whole white dress issue, but in the end, had decided just to 'go with it', as it was obvious Nerei was as stubborn as her new mistress! She had been told that this evening, a game was to be played called "Serenhase" in which after dinner, the ladies were given 10 minutes to hide. The elf that caught you was your partner, for the first dance of the evening, and he had obligations to make sure that 'his' lady was comfortable and happy at all times. Her dress was white, with green trim, and a pattern of leaves ran around her bodice (A/N: the corset part of the dress). She looked and felt like a princess.  
  
  
  
Well, thats it for a while! I'm not putting up chapter 5 until I have 20 reviews! And you will want to meet the next few charecters that come into play..... 


	5. Box

Chapter 5 –Box  
  
Summary: Well, What will Alcarin get herself into at a formal dinner? It will be mildly amusing, I hope, but I don't know anything, I just type whatever my Muse, Spike, tells me to! He says he has some excellent ideas for this chapter!....Also, I'm going away on Tuesday(26th) so I'll try and post a couple of chapters at once, then none for about 10-13 days.. Sorry! Love to all wonderful reviewers..and glares at those who read but don't review! Its evil, and all I ask for is a few words saying if you like it and if I should keep going! Plus (smiles) You review mine, I'll review yours.. If you ask!  
  
Alcarin sat alone in her room. She had let Nerei go and change, and she was awaiting the arrival of her escort. She hoped it would be someone she knew! Unfortunately Eros had told her he would be escorting the Princess, Berethiel to the beginning of the evening. She now had the evening's schedule down :- First, there was to be a game called 'Serenthase' in which she and the other female elves were given 'till 200 (A/N :counted by the males out loud) to hide. Then the males had to find a female, who they would look after for the rest of the eve. She thought it would be fun, she had always liked hide and seek, and all of the elves were gorgeous, so there would be no probs with uglies!  
  
She heard a confident knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she stood, positioned herself correctly (Nerei was god at this!) and called softly "Come in.."  
  
The next thing she knew, the door had opened and a tall, blonde elf walked confidently in. He had perfect features, clear, almost piercing grey green eyes, and a mischevious smile that seemed to make the whole room brighter. She gasped, the floor seemed to sway for a moment, and then the dizziness passed. He had come closer, grabbing her arm to steady her, as he asked, concern evident in the eyes she could have drowned in "Lady Alcarin? Are you well? You seemed unsure.." She nodded, the weakness passed completely. He was the elf in her vision.  
  
He released her arm, and she stood tall, Eros gift throwing a halo-like effect around her head. She did not know it, but she was beautiful. He had to fight to keep his facial features under control, and he offered her his arm, when she had laid her arm gently upon his, he lead her out into the corridors of the palace. He started, imperceptably. Where were his manners? "I am Legolas, Lady Alcarin. You will reserve a dance for me, I trust?" Ali had already known. After falling into Mirkwood, nothing was beginning to phase her. From the minute he had walked in the door, she had believed he was special, and she suspected this was going to be the night of her life.  
  
Senthase was beginning. All the ladies were standing at the end of the palace, near to the gardens, and an excited murmuring was heard below the general laughter of the male elves. King Thranduil stood, his son beside him, watching the festivities. He too would join in, and he was trying to ascertain who had caught his son's eye. Then, a trumpet rang out, and the maidens fled, giggling into the night. The males began to count, watching the women run, as far as their eyes could see. Soon, all that could be heard was the count.  
  
"195, 196, 197, 198, 199.......200!" Then everyone scattered, Legolas shooting to the right, and slightly down the lawn, into the wood. But another also went his way. 


	6. Of

Chapter 6 - Of  
  
Summary: *sings* There may be trouble ahead....but while there is moonlight, and music, and love, and romance.......  
  
Please review!  
  
Eros and Legolas had watched, both completely attracted by the aura of this mysterious elf maid. She spoke with the other maidens, laughed, jokes and made friends very quickly. Neither knew of the others wandering thoughts, though they stood close to each other. Legolas had shot one way, and Eros the other, but they both sought the same prey.  
  
Alcarin had run as fast as she could for a small willow she had seen earlier. Her plan was to hide in the bush at its foot, then she would be covered by two layers of secrecy, the willows trailing leaves, and the bushes thick, green foliage. She could hear the other elves counting in the background, and then started as footsteps drew close to her hiding place. It was Anariel, an elf she had met before. "Alcarin? May I hide in the tree?" "Yes, of course she whispered back. "Quick, they are almost done!" The two female elves waited in silence, hardly breathing except for the occasional giggle. Soon, their patience was rewarded.  
  
Rustle. "An?" Muffled giggle "Al?"  
  
"Is anyone coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"You shh!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Silence, until two male voices were heard.  
  
"Leggy!?"  
  
"Eros?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Following a maiden. You?"  
  
"I too. Who are you following?"  
  
"A...what was that?"  
  
"I could have sworn I heard a giggle."  
  
"I too. Do you suppose?"  
  
"I do. Do you?"  
  
"Definitely. It sounded like two giggles. One from that bush, one from the willow branches."  
  
" I agree. Shall we?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. You take the tree?"  
  
"If you take the bush?..."  
  
Two giggling maids were hauled out of the tree and bush, respectively.  
  
The male elves bowed low before them. "Anariel, Alcarin. You both look radiant. Shall we return to the festivities?" Said Legolas, warmly, offering his arm. Eros also offered his arm. Nobody moved for a second, then Anariel took Eros' arm, being closer to the dark haired elf.  
  
Legolas felt Alcarin's delicate hand rest lightly on his arm, and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. In those few seconds, he had realised exactly how much importance he had placed on his being able to lead Alcarin back to the feast and dancing.  
  
Eros, meanwhile was a tumult of emotions. He had followed Alcarin carefully, but lost sight of exactly where she had hidden. It had been pure luck that he had chosen the bush to look behind, and although Anariel was very lovely, he would have been happier, if it had been Alcarin he was leading back to his friends. He compromised, promising himself a few dances with her later, and set himself to the non-too arduous task of pleasing Anariel.  
  
Anariel had seen the problem as soon as she had looked at Eros face. Legolas, with a hint of relief had lead Alcarin ahead, while Eros had walked with a look of confusion, that he quickly hid. She resolved to speak with Alcarin upon the morrow, as she suspected that her new friend was completely unaware of the effect she was having on the two most wanted male elves in the kingdom. The Prince and his best friend. 


	7. Chocolates

Chapter 6 - Of  
  
Summary: *sings* There may be trouble ahead....but while there is moonlight, and music, and love, and romance.......  
  
Please review!  
  
Eros and Legolas had watched, both completely attracted by the aura of this mysterious elf maid. She spoke with the other maidens, laughed, jokes and made friends very quickly. Neither knew of the others wandering thoughts, though they stood close to each other. Legolas had shot one way, and Eros the other, but they both sought the same prey.  
  
Alcarin had run as fast as she could for a small willow she had seen earlier. Her plan was to hide in the bush at its foot, then she would be covered by two layers of secrecy, the willows trailing leaves, and the bushes thick, green foliage. She could hear the other elves counting in the background, and then started as footsteps drew close to her hiding place. It was Anariel, an elf she had met before. "Alcarin? May I hide in the tree?" "Yes, of course she whispered back. "Quick, they are almost done!" The two female elves waited in silence, hardly breathing except for the occasional giggle. Soon, their patience was rewarded.  
  
Rustle. "An?" Muffled giggle "Al?"  
  
"Is anyone coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"You shh!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Silence, until two male voices were heard.  
  
"Leggy!?"  
  
"Eros?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Following a maiden. You?"  
  
"I too. Who are you following?"  
  
"A...what was that?"  
  
"I could have sworn I heard a giggle."  
  
"I too. Do you suppose?"  
  
"I do. Do you?"  
  
"Definitely. It sounded like two giggles. One from that bush, one from the willow branches."  
  
" I agree. Shall we?"  
  
"Oh, definitely. You take the tree?"  
  
"If you take the bush?..."  
  
Two giggling maids were hauled out of the tree and bush, respectively.  
  
The male elves bowed low before them. "Anariel, Alcarin. You both look radiant. Shall we return to the festivities?" Said Legolas, warmly, offering his arm. Eros also offered his arm. Nobody moved for a second, then Anariel took Eros' arm, being closer to the dark haired elf.  
  
Legolas felt Alcarin's delicate hand rest lightly on his arm, and let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. In those few seconds, he had realised exactly how much importance he had placed on his being able to lead Alcarin back to the feast and dancing.  
  
Eros, meanwhile was a tumult of emotions. He had followed Alcarin carefully, but lost sight of exactly where she had hidden. It had been pure luck that he had chosen the bush to look behind, and although Anariel was very lovely, he would have been happier, if it had been Alcarin he was leading back to his friends. He compromised, promising himself a few dances with her later, and set himself to the non-too arduous task of pleasing Anariel.  
  
Anariel had seen the problem as soon as she had looked at Eros face. Legolas, with a hint of relief had lead Alcarin ahead, while Eros had walked with a look of confusion, that he quickly hid. She resolved to speak with Alcarin upon the morrow, as she suspected that her new friend was completely unaware of the effect she was having on the two most wanted male elves in the kingdom. The Prince and his best friend. 


	8. Chocolates part 2

1 Chapter 7 – Chocolates-part 1  
  
Summary: Well...since this is named chocolates, I figured it had better be extra long, and extra interesting Also, anyone with ideas that could help, pleeese take pity and put them in the reveiw! I'm not completely out of inspiration, but getting there, but all I can say is that I don't think everything will be as happy as it seems....after these next 2 'happy' chapters! If I get another 5 reviews from ppl I don't know, I'll see about some extras that aren't part of the story, that I have but can't really be bothered to post, as tey have nuttin to do with the story! Also, out of interest, (and aiming to please) I'd like to know alternate endings, who Alcarin should get together with...please put in your review!!  
  
"So, Legolas, what will you tell me of Elves? Living away from our people, I know not enough to satisfy my curiosity!" She said, as he led her to the dance floor for the first dance of the evening. He smiled back at her, and replied softly "What would you have me tell you, Alcarin?"  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Anything you think will interest me. A love story?" He smiled as her head touched his tunic, but she could not see.  
  
Eros, however could. Anariel also could, and (to prevent possible tension) she turned them to dance far away from the prince and his lovely partner. She sighed inwardly, this was meant to be a chance for every elf maid to enjoy herself, but it didn't look like she was going to have so much luck. "So, Eros, you have not forgotten me, I trust?" She laughed, as he looked down upon her. "Nay, Anariel. How could it be possible to forget or hurt an innocent maid, who has done no wrong? 'Tis naught that any elf should be so cold!" She thought perhaps his words were more to himself, than to her, and of deeper meaning. "Then I trust you will honour our friendship, and to escort myself and Lady Alcarin on a picnic?" She watched him work it out. It took seconds. "I would be proud to do so."  
  
The dance finished, and Anariel elegantly hurried to where Alcarin stood, next to Legolas. She was –almost- missing the love-lorn look in the princes eyes, but saw enough to make her a little nervous. Anariel dragged her friend away to a corner, in which a few chairs were luxuriously sprawled. Alcarin, of course, was a little excited. Hyper, she told herself, just a little hyperactive! Anariel sat her down, both facing the enormous hall, and keeping a wary eye out for males!  
  
"Alcarin, you do realise that both Eros and Legolas have, ummm, they care for you?" Alcarin could have been hit with a sledgehammer (A/N:But they don't have them in middle earth, so tree...). Or at least slapped.  
  
  
  
"Don't be stupi...Do you really think so?" She breathed, making both girls giggle slightly. "Yes, Eros has hardly taken his eyes off you all evening, and Legolas, well..." They laughed again, both keeping an eye out for the prince, his trusty companion, and any one else, and saw a peculiar sight. King Thranduil had beckoned a messenger over to him, and pointed at the two girls. The messenger was now coming towards them.  
  
"What do you think the King wants?" Asked Anariel, a little timid. Alcarin did not know, but rose, her friend following suit, to greet the elf. The elf bowed. "Lady Anariel, Lady Alcarin. King Thranduil begs that you would spare him a moment of your time?" They assented, and followed the messenger to where the king awaited them. Alcarin whispered "It can't be too bad, he is Legolas' father!" Making Anariel chucked slightly, then they both stiffened under the King's watchful eye........  
  
  
  
So folks, there we go!  
  
I know I've stopped it in an annoying place, but it was either that or no chapter for a while, so I figured, hey, may as well put it up in two parts! 


	9. You

1 Chapter 8 –Chocolates, part 2  
  
Hello again, my lovely reviewees! I love y'all and please keep up the great review work, and goodluck to all of ya that are writing!  
  
Hmm, this ones gonna be dedicated to someone. Rob Rowse, my adorable boyfriend. Also, thanks to all my friends, esp. My little trio, Emeriel (Huey) Jaena (Dooey) and Alcarin (Louie). I love you all!!  
  
King Thranduil surveyed the two nervous faces upturned to look at him. He had seen Alcarin escorted in by his son, and Eros escort Anariel. He had also noticed Legolas dancing with Alcarin, earlier, and the look on his handsome boy's face. He rose and bowed to the Ladies.  
  
"Lady Alcarin, Lady Anariel. Are you enjoying the feast?" He asked. Alcarin answered, being the boldest of the pair. "My Lord, I have never before attended a feast such as this! It is good, very good!" She was really getting into the language thing. Anariel added "It is most excellent, My Lord, highly enjoyable!" King Thranduil smiled. "Good, I am glad you are enjoying yourselves. However, before eating, we must have a performance." Alcarin's heart stopped. He couldn't want her to sing, or dance!.... "Which will begin shortly. A conjuror of tricks has asked for permission, and my youngest son, Therandos, gave permission. He has asked for the two loveliest young ladies. I have summoned you to ask for your participation?" The girls nodded, with a half smile. Each was thinking of the effects their involvement in the play, upon their escorts. This, promised to be very interesting!  
  
As they were led to meet the conjuror, each thought of the expressions to be seen shortly on the unsuspecting males faces. Poor Eros and Legolas! Xaviant, an assistant, introduced them. Xaviant was surly, and quiet, but polite to the girls. The conjuror was named Xaveros; Xaviant was his son. The older man was very polite and gentle, as he gave the two their instructions. They were to 'vanish' in front of the entire company of elves; and yes, there would probably be a large stir! Anariel began to have doubts. Alcarin already had them. "Where will we go? Who will be there?" She asked, inpatiently. "Xaviant will attend you both as soon as you arrive here." He replied. "Now go back to your fun and dancing, and remember to stand near the front!" And Xaviant led them to the warm dancing hall once more.  
  
Legolas and Eros had been looking for them, as almost straight away, two female elves told Alcarin they had been asked 'where she was' by a distraught Prince and Lord Eros, so they went to reassure them. "I don't know" Said Alcarin with a most unladylike grin "Males, they can't do anything without us at times!"  
  
  
  
After they had been rediscovered by the worried elves, they wandered over to the area they knew the performance to be in, leading the two guys with them. As the torches around the hall were extinguished, maids gasped and crept closer to their companions, who willingly comforted them. Anariel and Alcarin stood between Eros and Legolas, more than a little afraid. No one had mentioned the dark. They stood, to be greeted by a booming voice that seemed to reverberate in their ears.  
  
"Greetings, Elves of Mirkwood, My Lords and Ladies. What you are about to see, will amaze and intrigue you, and maybe, scare some of the faint hearted. I will not tell you to be easy, for there are no guarantees. But I will tell you, that if you trust me, you will survive."  
  
The elves turned to each other, perturbed, and uneasy. Then, two elves, one Xaviant, appeared next to Legolas and Eros.  
  
"With their permission, I would ask these, the lovely pair named Alcarin and Anariel to accompany my assistants to me. I will then proceed to make them disappear." A stunned murmur ran around the hall, and Legolas looked at Alcarin "Do you wish to go?" He asked. She nodded. Eros looked questioningly at Anariel. She sighed almost inaudibly, but nodded. "We will go." They followed the two elves back to the platform, feeling nervous. The platform seemed so far away. They heard gasps all around them; what was happening? Alcarin looked back to where Legolas stood, a shocked and fearful look upon his face. "Its alright", she mouthed. He shook his head and moved towards her, as if to speak. Which was when she faded completely from sight, Anariel disappeared a second after.  
  
Then the unexpected happened. A large explosion rocked the room. When the dust cleared, the first thing to be seen was Xavos, lying on the floor, his head a few metres away from his body, a burning string embedded in his back. Xaviant was the first to run forward, with a cry of "Father!" He did not move.  
  
  
  
The feast was disbanded in disarray. Maidens were led ,crying, away while others talked quietly in corners. Male elves stood around their Prince, who was more worried about recovering Alcarin and Anariel...  
  
Phew! That was a looooong chapter! I love this story, it gets better to write each time! Elves forever!  
  
R&R please! 


	10. Never

1 Chapter 10-Never  
  
Hello again! This should be interesting, will the girls ever be seen again? Of course! (I'm a sucker for Happy Endings!) Uhh, this ones for Orli, since we can't post about him on Ff.net anymore! Alas! Check out www.bloomingfanfic.net for some really good Orli fics! NE way, here we go again!  
  
Legolas had been worried about the girls. He felt sorry for the young elf whose father had just died, but his priority was to get Alcarin and Anariel back safe as soon as possible. Eros stood beside him, looking as upset as his friend did. Xaviant was sat in a chair in front of them.  
  
"Xaviant, you have our apologies, and we understand you must grieve, but please return the two maids to us!" Said Eros, looking as frazzled as an elf can without being angry. However, the elf being addressed merely sobbed harder. "Is it possible for them to be recovered?" Asked an elf named Menenthos. Here, Xaviant calmed a little.  
  
"Yes, but only I may do it. You must all leave." He said, imperiously, though through tears. Legolas shook his head. "I will remain," He said, "and Eros." Xaviant sighed. "So be it, but be warned." The other elves filed out of the hall, talking loudly. Once they were gone, Xaviant turned to the pair. First shut your eyes. You would hear if I left the room. I ask you not to open your eyes, what ever you hear, for the ladies sakes." They agreed, and sat, shutting their eyes, and seeing with their ears.  
  
First they heard muffled shuffling, and a powder being scattered, then he spoke words that drowned themselves in thunderclaps. Legolas remained motionless, but he felt Eros tense. He also was worried, for Alcarin and Anariel. He had known Anariel since childhood, and he felt a special bond, unlike anything except a strong friendship, and a wish for...love? Yes, he might be beginning to love her. What about Alcarin? He knew he loved her, that was certain. They were so similar, in almost every way...They could be sisters. He was not surprised, by his feelings for both maids, all that kept him sane was that he did not love Anariel yet.  
  
But the feeling was there.  
  
A voice called out, and the thunder stopped. At once, there was the sound of two bodies hitting the floor. And no breathing, but their own. Legolas asked "Xaviant? May we open our eyes?" And when there was no reply, he did. On the floor, lay Xaviant and Anariel, but no Alcarin. The Prince sighed heavily. All he could do now, was revive the magician and tend to Anariel, maybe one of them would be able to aid Alcarin. He and Eros went to Anariel, and covered her almost naked form with Eros' shirt. They then carried the wounded pair out into the hall, and let the healers tend to their burn like wounds. Neither Eros nor Legolas could keep their mind from Alcarin. Where was she? And could she get back? Was she safe? They both fervently hoped so.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Alcarin was back on good old Earth, and not so happy about it! One minute she was at an Elven Banquet, with Legolas, Anariel and Eros, looking and feeling great, then she was back in her home. The first thing she did was get a rucksack, fill it with chocolate, clothes, jewellery a torch, teddy, makeup and hair stuff, her 'feminine stuff' and her penknife. Then she noticed she was still wearing the dress. She heard her mum calling from below...  
  
"Ali! Dinner!" She ran down the stairs, feeling a little down, and not at all hungry. The dress swished around her ankles, and she cursed, yelled, "I'm coming!" and changed, stuffing the dress in her bag, with her gameboy and two games, and a notepad and pen.  
  
She met her mum in the kitchen, and sat with her eating her tea- fish and chips, with ice cream to follow. It was a nice meal, but Ali could only pick at it. She'd been looking forward to her first Elven feast, and fish and chips, although yummy, came nowhere near good enough.  
  
"Are you alright, honey?" asked her mom, softly. "Yeah...just kinda tired." She replied. "That reminds me!" Her mum reached for her bag. "I found this is an envelope. Is it yours?" Ali took it curiously, opening it. It was an Elven pendant; like the one Legolas and the elves wore around their necks, and it had a gentle green glow. Thanking her mum, and grabbing a bottle of water, she went back upstairs, and sitting on her bed, with her rucksack on, she placed the pendant over her head.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wow! That seems like a lot to me, but it really isn't! I've just got back from a practice D of E expedition, and am sooooooooo exhausted! And in pain! Shows how much fitter I could be! I bet the fellowship never felt as sore, darn their excessive fitness! 


	11. Ever

1 Chapter 11- Ever  
  
I am hoping to get to 40 reviews, because that would be cool, so anyone who feels a need to review will be loved, and I will r+r ppl who review my story if they say they want me to in a review *hint* love y'all, and to Alcarin, 'Hakuna Matata'....No worries! I'd also love to know who y'all reckon Ali should get with?! I will listen to requests and questions, and answer them asap! My email is in my bio, and thanks to everyone who actually bothers to read this!  
  
  
  
Ali groaned. She was in a wood. She sat up, alert, maybe she was back in Mirkwood?! Then she looked around. Nothing except trees in sight, darnit! She sat on a nearby tree stump and thought 'I should have brought a compass. But that's no good, I don't know which way I should be going!' She said calmly to the nearest bush. Which rustled, scaring her half into running. 'Ooh, this is soooooooo not gonna be fun' she remarked. 'But I suppose I should get moving.' And she started walking, firmly forwards, her penknife in one pocket, a chocolate bar in the other.  
  
Two days later, she was still walking.  
  
Tired, cold, slightly damp from the rain, and in a very bad mood, she sat down under a nearby tree for lunch. She was sick of chocolate, and almost out of water. It was getting serious, but at least she hadn't seen any Orcs. She knew they existed, and if she met even one, she was in trouble. As she thought this, the inevitable happened. A huge growl from behind her, warned of an enemy approach. She turned, dropping her food and fumbling for her knife.  
  
A dog stood about 2 metres away, and it was BIG. She finally had the knife out. She waved the knife menacingly, and growled right back at it. It cocked its head, looking at her. She growled, and barked at it. It sat down. "Good dog..." She tried. It wagged its tail slightly. "Who's a clever dog then? Come here, come on, good girl..." She cooed at it. It moved towards her. It was brown, and half-starved by the looks of it. She carefully offered the half-eaten chocolate to it. It grabbed at it and the snack disappeared into the large mouth. The tail wagged very fast, and Ali thought she'd been adopted. Well, at least the dog might protect her. And putting her rucksack on her back, she began walking again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Halt, stranger...Lady Alcarin?!" An alarmed elf dropped from the tree in front of her. The dog growled. Alcarin had decided to call her Elaine; it was a pretty name, from her world, and all round good. She vaguely recognised him from Serenthase, and was so tired now that standing was bad. He bowed. "My Lady, The Prince and Eros have been frantic! May I assist you back to your quarters?" She nodded, right before she did something she'd never ever done in her life before. She fainted.  
  
When she awoke she was on horseback, moving at a swift pace towards the city. The guard had her firmly held in place, and her first thought was 'Oh God, I am really going to have to learn to ride properly!" They were drawing up before the palace now, and the guard (called Versonwe) sent the first servant to find Eros or Legolas, and the second, to get Nerei to aid her mistress to her quarters.  
  
Soon, Ali was being led to her nice comfy bed and falling asleep. She dimly thought she heard voices arguing at the door, but was too tired to make them out. She heard Nerei telling Elaine to get out, then the patter or feet as the dog came over to her bed, then the warm relaxing weight against her feet and legs.  
  
(While Ali was asleep, from a general POV)  
  
Nerei answered the door to find a frantic Prince and his best friend begging for news of Alcarin, her mistress. She was stubborn, and however much they begged and bullied, she would not let them in. "While she is asleep then you may not enter, my Lords. Only the healers have been allowed to enter, and they only because necessary. Shh, My Lords, no more argument. I will send for you when she is better, or asks for you." They agreed, left, each much relieved. 


	12. Know

1 Chapter 12- Know  
  
Wow, three chapters in two days, I really am doing okay! lol, but anyway, what shall we put in this chapter? Lets see...we could have a strange alien take possesion of Ali's body while she's asleep...or Legolas' body? ^_~ no, maybe not!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ali was swimming upward through water. Finally she broke the surface, and yelped with pain. Someone was standing over her. It was Nerei. "Nerei! How are you? Do you fare well?" Nerei tutted. "Alcarin, you were half dead, poor child! What on earth happened? You have three anxious visitors, and Legolas has taken that dog out for a run. Do you want to dress?" Alcarin nodded, her head still swimming. "Yes, but first, is there anything to eat?" She asked the maid. Nerei left a dress out on the bed and said "Milady, the bath is nearby. Do you get in, then I will return with a light meal?" She left, and Alcarin proceeded to get in and out of the bath, washing her hair quickly as fast as she could before Nerei came back. The maid always insisted on washing her hair for her, which she hated, so she was getting into the dress when the older woman reappeared. As Nerei dried her hair, she ate the soup quietly, and sipped at the water. Feeling much better, and fully dressed, she decided to go out.  
  
Nerei almost fainted when she heard her mistress's idea. "But you only woke up today!" She squeaked "You should not leave the room!" But Ali was firm. Soon, she was carefully installed in a sunny spot in the garden, on a rug, with her notebook. Unfortunately, she had forgotten one thing. The notebook contained multiple pictures of Legolas; as played by Orlando Bloom. She sighed, and put it down. It was too much like the home she had voluntarily left. Watching the lovely scenery, she noted an elf that looked scarily like...  
  
"Eros!" She called, and his sensitive hearing picked it up. He whirled, and came running towards her. He dropped to his knees beside her, to prevent her standing.  
  
"Alcarin! How do you fare? You surely should be resting?! Does the Prince know you are outside?" The questions poured from his lips like a stream over rocks. She laughed, and he was reminded of her loveliness, the sense of ease he felt with her, and overall, how he felt and cared for her. She laughed gently, because as much as she denied and protested; she was still weak. "Eros, I am well now. I have slept for close on three days; the last thing I want is to sleep!" They sat companionably on the lawn, Alcarin protected by the corner, and as it got chillier, Eros' light cloak. Eros told her of their grief at discovering her abscence, and Anariel had recovered swiftly, and was wanting to see her; she would visit her later. He told her, in her fast growing store of Elven, that Legolas had made friends with the dog, and she told him of her brief journey through the forest, and of meeting Elaine. They laughed at the birds chasing one another, until the sky began to darken and Eros insisted they went inside.  
  
That may have been when Legolas lost his chance with her.  
  
  
  
............................................................................ .....................................  
  
Awwwwwww! How sad! I could cry! I don't know where this came from, cos I certainly didn't intend for this to happen, but by the Valar, it did. So now, I must sort it out. Bye bye! 


	13. What

1 Chapter 13 What  
  
Well; after the last chapter, I don't really know what to write! I am attempting to fix this...But Hey! I wanted it to happen!..I think? I'll see what happens....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Over the next few days, Eros and Alcarin were practically inseparable. Legolas, having finally worked out that Ali had no idea he liked her, had become melancholy. Anariel was now his constant companion, and he became cold to his best friend and the maiden he claimed to love. Both noticed, and understood, but were so caught up in their new-found happiness, they merely left him to get over it. Ali had no sympathy for men that acted like love sick puppies, but was secretly so desperately sorry, that at times she felt as if she had messed up their whole world. Only when she was with Eros, did she feel truly happy and alive. Left to her own accord, she did not eat, and at night, Nerei often heard her toss and turn in the room next to her own.  
  
King Thranduil had also noticed his son's deepening misery. He ignored the women that spoke to him, and generally threw the most right royal, prince worthy tantrum a 2,932-year-old year old elf prince can throw. He did know what was wrong, and there was nothing anyone could do; except talk to the girl, and he had seen Alcarin, twice. Once, she was with Eros, and so sparklingly happy, that she earned her name, Glorious. The other, she was tired, and ill looking, alone in the garden. It was obvious to him that she was feeling guilty, although she should not be. He did not know the hearts of elven maids, but he knew one that did. His daughter, Berethiel.  
  
Alcarin was sat, alone in the library, reading. Well, not reading, so much as staring at a book and thinking, while the words merged into lines. A cool perfumed breeze swished past her and a gentle voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Lady Alcarin."  
  
"Princess Berethiel?"  
  
" Yes, I wish to speak to you about Legolas and Eros."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do not worry, I come not to chide, but to aid. I want you to tell me what troubles you, and why. It will aid you both, for you to understand yourself." She spoke softly, and Alcarin made room for her on the window seat. Alcarin found herself pouring out all her troubles, to an understanding and caring ear.  
  
"And I like them both, and I think I love them both, only in different ways. Eros is so...Comfortable, I can tell him anything! I could trust him with my life, and even if I died, I know he would be dead protecting me. But with Legolas....I don't trust myself. He makes me feel...Wrong." She said firmly. Berethiel knew what she meant. "You do not yet have to choose. Why not get to know them both?" Alcarin sighed. "Because Legolas has been acting like a spoilt brat. He did not get what he wanted, so he is sulking. Hiding it well, but nonetheless, sulking. That is not very honourable."  
  
Berethiel smiled. She knew that Alcarin meant it in a good way. Alcarin suddenly broke into quiet sobs. Berethiel hugged her, suddenly feeling a wave of sympathy for the half elf maid, that had been thrown into palace life and romance, and only just recovered from serious injury, and coped alone. Anariel's voice called from the door, "Alcarin? Alcarin!" She had heard the sobs. The three maidens sat together, giving and receiving comfort. When Alcarin's sobs had stopped, she spoke.  
  
"I think it may be time for a good Cauren session."  
  
"Cauren?"  
  
"A week, when men are forbidden to come near us, except our fathers. We pamper ourselves, talk of our lives, and get to know each other better." Replied Anariel softly, still stroking Alcarin's hair.  
  
"You mean a whole week with no males?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That sounds better than the idea of water in a desert!"  
  
And so they set out to tell Thranduil their plan.  
  
  
  
"...........So you see, Father, we beg leave to remain in Cauren for as long as we choose. You and Lord Anandual (Anariel's father) will be the only males allowed to see and speak with us." Explained Berethiel. The king looked kindly upon them. "If you are sure it is the right thing to do, daughter, you have my permission. I give leave for you to take Herant with you as guard if you choose to ride."  
  
"Thankyou father."  
  
And they went into the princess' quarters and did not come out for a long while. 


	14. You are

1 Chapter 14 :You're  
  
Wow! This is actually quite long! I've re-read it and am shocked and horrified at the many millions of mistakes...But intend to do nothing to change them as of yet! Lol! I love you all reviewees, and I hope ppl will review again, as it was reposted and all the reviews lost ! It was a baaaaaad day. Anyway, less frequent posts after this chapter, 'cos  
  
I'm taking a break, to start typing up my Orli fic that will be posted somewhere (undecided) soon, called: 'Orlando, Florida.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(3 days later)  
  
Cauren was undoubtedly the most peaceful thing Alcarin had ever experienced. All they did was relax, be pampered and tell stories about Elven history. She loved the tales of Beren and Luthien best; their romantic, meaningful love was the most famed tale in Middle Earth. "Shall I tell you a story of men?" She said, while Nerei applied a softening, shine inducing potion to her hair. Both Anariel and Berethiel looked excited, and interested. "Is it a love story?" Asked Anariel, her maid carefully cleaning her nails. "It is the greatest story of our country. It is a tale of love that overcame all boundaries, and of reconciliation that came too late. It is called Romeo and Juliet."  
  
  
  
"Once, in the fair city of Verona, there were two families, that hated each other most deeply. Fights often broke out between the young men of these families, and their fathers, while bidden to chide their sons, by the Prince of Verona, secretly praised and encouraged the strife. Romeo, the youngest of the Montagues, was in love with a girl called Rosaline...."  
  
Alcarin told the story, invented by William Shakespeare over 50 years before, and her audience were spellbound. She was not very good at storytelling, but her newly found Elven blood came into play, and her eloquence became passion as she told of the lovers meetings, their pledged love, and their problems, as they were forced to love in secret.  
  
"And Juliet awoke, and looking around, she recognised the cold body of her Romeo, lying still next to her. She saw the small vial that had caused so much unhappiness, and seized it, looking for a drop to help her to her husband's side once more. Finding none, she seized his sword and plunged it into herself, sinking to the tomb in death. And when the good father found them lying in each other's arms, he bid the families reconcile their differences, as had the lovers. And never there was a story of more woe, than of Juliet and her Romeo."  
  
Anariel was in tears. The maids were trying to work, with exceptionally red eyes. Nerei was sniffing loudly, and Berethiel was looking exceptionally noble- meaning she was about to cry. It was almost time for bed, and King Thranduil passing by heard the weeping and entered, worried and distressed by the image of all 6 women crying that met his eyes. "You must write it down, Alcarin, then I will read it at a feast!" He replied, eyes twinkling merrily. He was encouraged that all three seemed relaxed and rested. Sitting by Berethiel, he proceeded to tell them stories about his youth; and of meeting Lereian, his wife, until all were sleepy. Their maids led them to their warm beds, and Thranduil kissed his daughter goodnight and slipped out, to be promptly stopped by the sight of Legolas asleep by the door. The Prince had worn himself out with worry about the girls, and Eros was worse. Both blamed themselves for the maiden's retreat, but both blamed the other more. A rift was developing in the friendship, and while Alcarin was unaware of it so far, the boys were definitely not. He gently guided the still sleeping Prince to his bedroom, reminded of younger, more carefree days, when Legolas had fallen asleep at table in the evenings, and had to be carried to bed. It was a moment of peace, as he tucked his, older but no less loved son, into bed.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early, and the girls woke and went for a ride. Anariel and Berethiel had their own horses, Restheirel and Istharien (Rest and Ista) but Alcarin was a beginner and had no horse. Captain Laeros *, however, was unfortunately on duty by the stables. (* Remember him? Slimy bloke Alcarin doesn't trust- C3 ish)  
  
"Mae Govannen, Arwen en amin, how fare you all? Princess, your horse is ready and we have a lovely steed for Lady Alcarin. Please, Alcarin, follow me." He sent the other two away with stable lads, and Alcarin followed him nervously into a small, dingy building.  
  
A palomino, clean and gentle lifted its head, and blew gently at them as they drew near. "This is Raistluiel, and I believe she is the perfect steed for you. She is gentle, and will look after you. As would I, given the chance..." Alcarin stepped away from him. "Captain Laeros! Must I remind you that you are only permitted to speak with me under necessity? And...." She floundered slightly "And your advances are most unwelcome!" She said quickly, as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and practically pinning her against the wall. A voice was heard from the doorway, out of sight. "Alcarin?" It was Eros.  
  
"Eros! I'm here, with Captain Laeros and Raistluiel! Come and see her!" She said, with a concealed sense of urgency. Eros came hurrying around the corner. "Its alright, Captain. Kaeros sent me to ask if you would care to report to him today or not?" Laeros gasped, and hurried off, after a courteous but hurried bow to them both. Once he had gone, they both sighed simultaneously. "Why are you sighing?" Alcarin asked, laughing. Eros turned a troubled face to her. "Do you not know? Laeros is untrustworthy when it comes to wine and women. Go nowhere alone with him Melomin my love, he is not safe." She shuddered slightly. Strengthening her resolve, she stroked Raist's nose, and asked "Will you help me up?" Eros laughed. "It is called 'mounting', and yes. Do you wish me to accompany you outside as well?" Alcarin turned a serious face to him.  
  
"Eros; the reason myself, Anariel and the princess are in Cauren at the moment is mainly because I have a decision to make- what to do about you and Legolas. Both of you profess to love me, but if both of you are true to me, and love me you will let me have time, not push me to a decision about either of you. At the moment, I know not what to do. 'Tis hard, Eros. I am not from a culture like yours. Give me time, let nothing come between you and your friend. Not me, nor anything! I love you both, and it is hurting me!" Eros silently picked her light form up, and gently placed her on Raist.  
  
" I am sorry A'maelamin, sorry for all three of us." He said, and walked out into the light. 


	15. Gonna

1 Chapter 15- Gonna  
  
Here we go again! Well, its nice to see you folks, and welcome aboard the ride. Please keep arms, legs, noses and hair inside the carrige and any attempts to jump into the plot will be forbidden! Love y'all and many thanks to 2cute2handle my favourite reviewee!  
  
"Alcarin! What took you so long?!" called Anariel and Berethiel. "We were about to come and find you! Do you like Raist?"  
  
" Yes...Lets go." Said Alcarin, still a little perplexed as to her thoughts and feelings. Eros was wiser than she. Perhaps she should just leave and get permission to travel to Rivendell, or even Lothlorien? She was sure that it would cause less trouble if she did. As they arrived back, Alcarin was worried by the sight of Legolas and Eros standing opposite each other, clearly engaged in some sort of fight. They did not hear the horses hooves, anger blocked their senses.  
  
"You do not love her! You merely wish for her affection so you can throw it away! I truly love her, and..."  
  
"How dare you! I love Alcarin in a way I have never felt before! You only desire her for her status and influence!"  
  
"You are jealous!"  
  
"As are you!"  
  
The words stopped, as they both shocked themselves. Then, before anyone could stop them, they had flung themselves at the other.  
  
"Stop!" One word tore from Alcarin's throat as she flung herself from Raist's back, and towards the struggling pair.  
  
"I love you both!" She shouted, but neither heard. She grabbed Legolas' arm, as he was about to punch Eros. Legolas struggled and pulled, but she would not let go. Eros seized his chance, and kicked Legolas. The furious pair kept fighting, and Alcarin was dragged in, until a male elf rushed to intervene, and Berethiel and Anariel were helping. Alcarin had a bruised leg, she was certain, and her face might not be so beautiful in a little while. Anariel helped her to her feet. Legolas and Eros were still yelling at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ENOUGH!" Thundered Alcarin, furious and angry with both. Shocked at her venom and lack of gentility, they both paused, and looked guiltily at her and Anariel and Berethiel as they stood, flanking Alcarin. Berethiel stepped forward, glaring at both. "Are you hurt, Alcarin?" "I will be fine, my thanks Princess." She turned to the males.  
  
"You will not fight over me again. And you will listen to me now. I am leaving. Neither of you are to know where I go, and you will not follow me. I am the cause of this, hurting you both and myself. It was unintentional, but the only remedy is this. I wish not to hear of you fighting, do you forget all you have lived through together? Consider yourselves lucky you have a friendship so strong it should survive all. Friendship should not be based on mistakes made, but on reparation given. Please, sirs, apologise."  
  
Eros and Legolas had looked more and more sheepish and guilty through out the entire speech. Now, each looked at the other, and at the maiden, holding herself with icy rigidity, straight and to her full height of 5'4 feet. Small, but tougher than any maiden half again her size. Her fire was part of the reason both loved her, but her gentleness, care and innocence (A/N: sorry, had to! Not always innocent!!) her love and loyalty, and the way she looked at them as if they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, all added up to a lovely thing- Alcarin. She waited expectantly, watching both.  
  
"I apologise, Legolas. 'Twas most wrong of me."  
  
" Nay, 'twas my fault also. I apologise. Friends?"  
  
The pair smiled at each other, and released by their captors, stepped forward and shook the proffered hands. Alcarin watched, then limped quietly away as the entire palace that had been watching, cheered. It had been a spur of the moment decision, and she was not by any means intending to retract any of her statement. She was going away. Right as soon as she got back to her room. 


	16. Get.

1 Chapter 16-Get  
  
Oky doky, whats gonna happen now? Well, nothing much methinks as this chapter is one of them 'emotional insight' thingies! So wish me luck, and we'll see where we end up at the end!  
  
________________________www.geocities.com/lotrscript2001/____________  
  
Ali had lounged around her home. She was in no mood for work, and her mom had found the three-elven dresses she owned now, and awkward questions had only just been avoided. She picked up her copy of The Lord of the Rings, and her newer copy of The Silmarillion. She had read everything she could get her hands on about Tolkein elves, and not to her surprise, she found that Legolas was the "Most Wanted." Unfortunately she could not help remembering that she was his "Most Wanted."  
  
And Eros. She had always thought that love would be perfect, a feeling that was impossible to get wrong. She knew she loved them, but the problem was that she loved them both equally. "I wish someone would make the choice for me!" She said, angrily. And then sighed. She had been at home, escaped from Middle Earth for 9 days, and she was missing everything about it so much. She had cried every night, over one thing or another, and her mom was worried about her. Ali told her about her problems working, and her mom had helped- at least she had her English assignments done now, she ruefully reflected.  
  
On impulse, she grabbed her bag. She couldn't run away from her problems each time they got difficult. She did not have to decide who yet- no one could push her, and she had made it clear any pusher would be a loser. She had packed more sensibly this time; and just as she lifted the pendant over her head, her friend Darien came through the door. Seeing Ali disappearing, he rugby tackled her around the waist, and so, appeared next to her on the grass in front of the palace. (D=Darien, A=Alcarin and B= Berethiel)  
  
"Ali?" D  
  
"Groan" A?  
  
"Are you okay? Where are we?"D  
  
" Middle Earth, Mirkwood, The palace." A  
  
"Huh?"D  
  
"Alcarin?" B  
  
"Groan?"A  
  
"Who are you?" D  
  
"I'm Princess Berethiel, you know Lady Alcarin?"  
  
"Lady Alcarin?" D  
  
"That's me. Berry, can I introduce you to My Lord Darien?"  
  
"Who?"D  
  
"You, My Lord....I fear the knock on the head has...." A  
  
"No! I remember now..."  
  
Later, Alcarin was walking to her room with Berethiel after dropping Darien off in his room, talking about her 'disappearance.'  
  
"I am so sorry for scaring you all...I was a little distraught..." Stumbled Alcarin. "It is well, though the mess made us worry that you were taken against your will. You should go and find Eros, he will be glad to hear that you are safe and well...And Legolas will wish he had not volunteered for that errand to Rivendell when he returns."  
  
Alcarin pricked up her ears. Cautiously she asked, "To visit Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Yes- he has gone as representative of the Elves of Mirkwood, to a council. Why do you ask?" Alcarin had a baaaaaad feeling about this. "No matter, I just...Think he will be gone longer than we expect." She turned a corner, and almost walked straight into Eros, who stood, staring at her as he could not believe she was real. "Alcarin?" He swept her up into a tight hug. "Melamin- I thought you were dead! Or that you hated me; us, and would never return! Thank the Valar you are well!" She could hardly breathe, but she hugged him too. "I could never hate you, or Legolas, and I will always return! But could you please put me down?" Shame faced, Eros carefully put her on the floor again. "Apologies, Milady. May I accompany you to dinner this evening?" She affirmed, and went to prepare. 


	17. Please remember?

1 Chapter 17 –Before the End  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, but it was that or no chapter, so I figure, less is more! Love you all and pleeeeeeeeeese review, since I am seriously running low on encouragement! And we are almost at the end- almost, but not quite! I have decided that all will be satisfied with the Eros/ Legolas thing...but how? You will see!  
  
(Occasional Legolas POV)  
  
Legolas stood at the front. He was next to Aragorn, his trusted companion since the time of, seeming so far away now, Elrond's council, to the present moment. They were marching back to Gondor, and thankfully, they were almost there. He could feel the weariness in every part of him, and he felt more for the men, who he understood, felt every pain more keenly. A man stumbled near them, and Legolas was there in a flash, supporting and helping him. The man grinned gratefully at him.  
  
"My thanks, Master Elf" Legolas nodded wearily, he ached almost all over. "Aragorn- look! Gondor!" Legolas' sharp eyes had spotted the White Tower, before any other. New heart came into the men, and the pace increased until the men themselves could see the shining tower. Commanders kept their battalions closely ranked, aware that if one broke rank and began to run, the entire army would charge for home.  
  
Legolas' sharp eyes scanned the crowd, picking out familiar, unfamiliar and strange, scarred faces. Gimli, behind him was talking quietly to the man next to him. They were in Aragorn's company; the Rangers, and most happy not to be torn away from each other, although the separation would have to occur at some point. His sharp eyes saw a face in the crowd- another elf? And a maiden too, if he was not wrong. The first to be allowed to leave, he moved towards the figure, to ask of what she was doing in Gondor. As he pushed through the crowd, he saw her, Alcarin, smiling the radiant smile he still loved so much at him. They met, amongst a sea of humans. "Legolas- you are not hurt?" She asked, searching his eyes for signs of pain. "No, A'maelamin. Are you?" "I am well, here with Lord Elrond's healers. Is the fellowship well? Where is Gimli; for I have long desired to meet your good friend." Legolas was surprised at her knowledge- no one should have known that much about the quest. "Gimli is here, somewhere. But you...I have wanted to see you for a long time, Alcarin." She smiled at him. "Come, show me your friends, Legolas, Though I fear our King Elessar will be busy indeed, he will want the messages I bear from Lady Undomiel, and Lord Elrond." Legolas nodded, and took her arm to lead her to his King. 


	18. An ending is not always pleasing to all,...

Legolas Lovers- Here is an End for you!  
  
Alcarin smiled at him, her Prince. He was unsure still, and so was she. "Legolas, I have some bad news." She said gently, recollecting her mission. "Eros has passed on to the Halls of Mandos. I am sorry, he died defending Elrohir." Legolas' face was blank. "Oh," Is all he could muster, and in that second she saw his pain. Stolidly, he walked on, but the arm resting on hers felt tense and hard. "He lived for a little while, and he told me to tell you; "It is better to ask for the earth, than to take it. Live, love and most of all, Remember." A sole tear ran slowly down the Princes cheek, and he, unashamed, wiped it away.  
  
Leading Alcarin towards Aragorn, through the throng that surrounded him, Legolas thought fondly upon Frodo and Sam. "The ringbearer, is there news?" He asked Alcarin. "They are well, and sleeping at the moment." She replied, casting a worried glance at him- to her his face remained closed away. "What troubles you, Legolas?" She begged.  
  
"May I help?" He sighed, and in that sigh she saw his depleted energy, his fatigue. "Mellonamin, please?" He thought to tell her, but Aragorn lifted up his head and saw their approach.  
  
#"Legolas, are you well?"# he asked; his friend looked tired and drawn, but it only lessened his beauty a little, and not to him that knew – beauty lay also within. #"And who is this young lady?"# He asked. Legolas replied also in elfish, "Aragorn, this is Alcarin, a maid who for some time, lived with me in Mirkwood. She brings news of my best friends death to me." He hated to say it so bluntly, but he had to accept it: Eros was no more.  
  
He might be reborn, but the Eros he had known, in that body, was gone. Aragorn gently told them of his sorrow at the news.  
  
" I hope to return with Legolas to his realm and restore him to his father some time in the future." Said Alcarin, softly. "But first, milord, I must give these to you. This, from Lord Elrond," She gave him a roll of parchment.  
  
And these from Lady Arwen." She kissed his cheek gently and gave him another roll of parchment. Legolas could have sworn the man was blushing. The King –to- be said solemnly and seriously, "Gifts fair indeed! Do you have word for any others? If you do, I may summon them now, and ease your task." She shook her head. "All gifts but one have been delivered, and that last one I reserve for better times. 'Tis mine to keep or give as I choose." Aragorn was reminded of Arwen's words to him on the bridge. She talked of Immortality and her Love. Did this maid also? And who would she?...Ahhh. He saw her cast a demure, but tender glance at the elf beside her. Stupid question.  
  
Later the two elves stood overlooking the city. They were both guests at a feast, but neither had wished to attend; preferring to spend time catching up with each other. "And you." He asked. "What have you done in my absence?"  
  
She ran a delicate hand along the wall "I have done nothing so diverse. I learnt Sindarin better, a little Quenya. I am a reasonable rider now, and I..." Her voice faltered a little "I had time to think."  
  
He loved to watch her, silhouetted against the darkness by the glow all elves have. He stepped closer to her, mindful of her nearness to the edge. "And of what, may I ask, did you think?" She turned towards him. "I thought that it is infinitely better to have loved and lost, than to never love at all. I thought I had lost you both, and I came to tell you my choice, if you still cared. I told Eros, and he made his peace with it on his deathbed. See what I cause! If I had never come, he might...you might...we might..." She shuddered and a tear leaked from her half closed eyelid. "He might have lived. You might care. We might be." She said, and Legolas felt a rush of tenderness towards her. "His time had come, Melomin. I do care- if only you understood!" He told her of his fear, of Galadriel's words in his head 'She will be yours. Given time and love. Do not be angry with her for the time she takes to decide.' And he understood. "Lirimaer, I love you. Do you choose me?" She half lifted her head to look under her fringe at him. "Legolas, melomin, I chose you nigh a year ago. I worried so about you, and the Fellowship. I love you and that will never change- you are the elf for me. Can you forgive me the pain I caused you?"  
  
Legolas gently lifted her head so their eyes met. "I have loved you, and there is nothing more that love is made of than forgiveness. A person you truly love will always be forgiven, before they ask it. I also must ask forgiveness. I left you without a word of love, or hope. I wanted to punish you for how deeply you made me love you. But seeing Aragorn and Arwen together, and Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, I realised that love is not argument free, it means deepest trust and friendship, and there are obstacles in the road that may not be avoided." He finished by gazing meaningfully into her eyes. "I love you Alcarin. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked lovingly, resting his hand along the line of her cheek. "Yes" She whispered back at him. " For all eternity."  
  
  
  
  
  
))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((150 years later))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Estriel! Eros! Emeriel?!" The three royal children were playing outside on the lawn. Alcarin watched, cradling Jaena, the baby in her arms. She watched the nurse chasing the three terrors of the kingdom around the garden. Legolas was in his study, watching them all. Estriel was the girly girl, Eros was the protective older brother that led them into 90 percent of the scrapes they got into and Emeriel was the tomboy that secretly loved for her sister to do her hair and make her beautiful. She wondered what Jaena would turn out like. Probably as beautiful as the other girls were. And a small crowd of young women already followed Eros. She stifled a chuckle. He hated them! Legolas came out of the study and wrapped an arm around his queen. His family was perfect. Well, to him anyway.  
  
Apart from the arguments at breakfast.  
  
And the scrapes the elfings got into.  
  
And when his cloak was used as a tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
The End! (I never thought that I'd be able to asy that!)  
  
Oh, I can't. I haven't written the Eros ending yet! Damnit!!!!  
  
I love all you reviewees you rock! Keep going with any fics you are writing and remember.... "'Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have never to have loved at all!" 


End file.
